Experimentos gatunos
by Hagastian
Summary: La curiosidad de Tugger siempre le llevó a explorar en situaciones y momentos inadecuados. Tugger/Misto. Para Nemipl.


**·Disclaimer: **Nada es mío. No sé hacer musicales :C.

**·Claim: **Tugger/Misto.

******·**Advertencias: Tiene tintes slash.

******·**Palabras: 1040.

******·Nota**: PORFAVORMATÉNME. Es...básicamente el primer fic que termino después de meses de bloqueo. _Meses_. Por ende...no es la gran maravilla y bueno, siento que está tan OoC que podría haberme metido en el propio escrito. O algo así. Si se te queman las córneas, no es mi culpa.

Y el título es super malo. No me juzguen por eso, siempre he sido mala para titular estas cosas.

**·Otro: **Para **Nemipl **como regalo de navidad. Lo increíble, es que está dentro de unas fechas aceptables, sinceramente, sino hubieras pokeado tanto con él, no lo tendría listo. Y SÍ, SÉ QUE LO SABES~. Espero que lo disfrutes, beibi.

* * *

**·**

**Experimentos gatunos.**

******·**

* * *

Como siempre ocurría en los días de calor veraniego, Tugger estaba en el piso, estirado a todo lo que su imponente figura daba para evitar las concentraciones de calor innecesarias. Su mirada, perdida en los pequeños puntos metálicos y cobrizos de su actual refugio contra el sol, le permitió estirarse un poco, de manera que sus patas traseras —completamente estiradas hacía los lados— permitían darle una sensación de comodidad que no hacía más que invitarle a dormir hasta tarde.

Sin embargo, fuera de lo que debería indicar su, sin duda, inapropiada pose, Tugger tiene su mente trabajando a toda velocidad, intentando desentrañar misterios que motivaron su curiosidad; logrando, en aquella ocasión, centrarse en aspectos variados de su propia vida. Imágenes al azar que sacudieron por épocas su curiosidad.

Es extraño para él reconocerlo, a pesar que su habilidad innata siempre le llevó a pensar en situaciones que para los demás podrían ser absolutamente obvias. No es que haya pensado que él era especial en ese aspecto…Oh bueno, en realidad siempre lo ha hecho, porque sabe que sus movimientos le han empujado a descubrir cosas que ni la palabra maravilla, podría llegar a describir. Sinceramente, él siempre ha sabido que si pudiera escribir en la lengua de los humanos, tendría libros que hablarían de todo lo que ha descubierto; aunque en ésta ocasión simplemente esté pensando en un tema en particular, que el mismo calor provocó en su mente.

Fue de la nada, mientras pensó en su habilidad de descubrir, abrió brevemente los ojos, para asegurarse de que el sol no estaba haciendo algún daño en su pelaje. Y, simplemente, su mente explotó en una sola idea, en una imagen brillante, llevada por la luz, instando a ese punto de interés, donde podría explotar su curiosidad libremente. Tugger sonrió despacio, disfrutando de la sensación a medida que los recuerdos de su nuevo punto de exploración tintinearon en su cabeza. Sacudió sus bigotes en un gesto de agrado y un suave ronroneo escapó de su garganta.

Y todas las imágenes que la idea anterior impulsó, se llenaron de luces y chispas brillantes.

De la nada, en aquella tarde veraniega, se encontró pensando en Mistoffelees. Y la relación que compartían.

Su relación siempre fue un aprieta y afloja, todo repleto de situaciones en las que los dos trabajaban bien juntos y en otras donde simplemente, se detestaban. Aunque a él aquello jamás le molestó, ¡al contrario! Porque toda esa tensión que era sinónimo de cosas grandes, casi como una previsión de algo entre los dos. Después de todo, no hubiera sido divertido si sus interacciones con el otro fueran rectas y planas. Serían aburridas y eso a él no le gustaba. Por eso es que sus diferencias e igualdades siempre provocaron en Tugger deseos de más.

Mistoffelees siempre fue un impulsor enorme de su curiosidad, la verdad.

Si pudiera dar razones para ello, habrían dos; la manera en que el otro se comportaba (y su vestimenta por Dios, a veces, le recordaba a un pingüino…) y su magia. Oh, sí, _su magia_ siempre le causó estupor. ¿Cómo lo hacía para _brillar_ de aquella forma? Tugger, aseguraba, para sí mismo, que eso era lo que más interés le creó por el otro. Aquel ambiente tan extraño que se formaba siempre que Mistoffelees usaba sus poderes le gustaba. _Y mucho_.

Recordó, de manera repentina, como hace unas semanas atrás se había acercado a Mistoffelees, preguntándole sobre la magia y el gato había pasado con él toda la tarde, explicándole con adoración determinados puntos de su arte. Eso había sido la primera conexión entre los dos sobre algo en común y Tugger descubrió que el asunto era sumamente interesante e irreal.

_(Y si antes le había gustado, en aquel entonces simplemente le había fascinado)._

Siguieron así durante muchísimo tiempo, intercambiando opiniones y temas que, de alguna manera, les acercó bastante. Lo bastante para que la propia cabeza de Tugger se llenara de preguntas que nunca antes se había planteado hacer.

—Y bueno… —había preguntado un día, sentado al lado de Mistoffelees, hablando del mismo tema que le había consumido desde hace tiempo—. ¿Puedes usarla de manera accidental? ¿Cuándo estás en un momento incómodo e íntimo?

El felino le había mirado extraño, preguntándose cómo su cabeza migró hacía esos derroteros (Tugger, la verdad, no tenía ni idea, la pregunta simplemente pasó de su cerebro a su boca sin filtro alguno). Aún así le respondió que no lo sabía, pues nunca había usado su magia en un momento inadecuado.

_(Y Tugger, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de saciar su curiosidad)._

—Entonces, Misto, déjame probar algo.

—¿Hum?-

El recuerdo del rostro de Mistófelees, ante la súbita ausencia de espacio entre los dos después de sus palabras, aún le hacía reír… También lo hacía la sensación de los bigotes de ambos chocando a medida que su repentino beso iba siendo aceptado, aunque la sensación pasaba más por algo agradable que por risa como tal.

Y qué decir del resto…

La sonrisa felina de Tugger vaciló un poco en sus labios, transformándose en una de suficiencia y arrogancia ante las cosas que estaba recordando. Su cola se movió ausentemente, demostrando que estaba contento a lo que sus pensamientos terminaron formando.

Recordó, siguiendo la misma línea anterior, como desde ese momento su curiosidad se desató en lo que podía hacer su compañero. Llevado todavía por la idea de explorar su teoría, dejó que el otro gato fuera con él, a puntos donde nadie más había sido digno de llegar. ¡Y todo fue tan impresionante como lo había pensado! Pues no sólo comprobó que Mistoffelees, efectivamente, podía lanzar sus chispas de maneras efectivas, sino que también vio como éstas acariciaban más allá de su pelaje, haciéndole cosquillas en su piel y llenando todo lugar por donde las garras del gato mago pasaban...

¡Quién habría pensado que la magia del otro gato funcionaba de aquella manera!

Si no fuera así, se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando, no sería ni divertido ni digno de su curiosidad, de todas formas.

Y también, que todavía tenía mucho que investigar.

_(Tampoco era, como si más tarde Mistoffelees se fuera a quejar, pues por lo que Tugger pudo comprobar, el otro jamás hizo algún amago de rechazo y, francamente, él seguía aprovechándose de ello)._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Si llegaste aquí con tus ojos intactos, felicidades. Sino...lo siento mucho C:

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Review 8D?


End file.
